The Newest Superhero
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When Mikey goes on patrol as the Turtle Titan, he meets mysterious new hero. When Karai has something new planned for the TMNT and gets new henchmen to make her plans come to life. Will the TMNT stop Karai or will Mikey's new friend be involved?
1. Turtle Titan meets Lightning Rod

Author's Note- This story takes place after the Ninja Tribunal (Lost Season) but in another AU where Fast Forward never happened and an AU where Karai don't like the TMNT.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Lightning Rod, Cydrill and Psyche Twins and Karai's Mystery henchmen

* * *

The Newest Superhero

Chapter 1- Turtle Titan meets Lightning Rod

In the Turtles lair, one of the turtles is getting dressed for his night as a superhero. Mikey is looking for parts of his costume. He finds his mask last. He tells his brothers that he is off to be a superhero for the day. The others tell him good-bye. Mikey leaves off.

"Well, Mikey is all excited about his day as the Turtle Titan." Don says to Leo and Raph.

"Well he won't be annoying us today." Raph says calmly punching a bag and then kicking it.

"What's up Leo?"

"I'm thinking about Karai. Ever since she became the Shredder she's obsessed with trying to destroy us." Leo says seriously.

"Well, we did put her dad in the deep part of space." Raph says seriously.

"Well, I just have a bad feeling that all about something."

"About what, Leo, nothin's gonna happen to us."

"Raphael, even in times of peace you must be aware of your surroundings." Master Splinter says calmly to Raphael.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Raphael says as he and the other two bows down to Master Splinter.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

"It's his night to be the Turtle Titan." Don answers Master Splinter.

Master Splinter shakes his head knowing Mikey is out there again as the Turtle Titan. Meanwhile Mikey as the Turtle Titan is on patrol with the Justice Force looking for some bad guys or danger. Turtle Titan sighs bored as he is looking for something to happen. The Justice Force gets a signal to fight powerful bad guys that is attacking downtown New York only Nobody, Silver Sentry, Ananda, Raptarr, Tsunami, Chrysalis and Nano went to the sight leaving Turtle Titan alone in their tower.

"I can't believe that this happened on the night I'm on the patrol." Turtle Titan says annoyed. "The bad guys have to be super powerful enough for me to stay behind. I mean I battle with my bros 2 different Shredders. I mean I know Silver Sentry told me I need to stay here in case another bad guy comes…"

The alarm beeps on the screen that says a robbery in progress. Turtle Titan is excited he tells Silver Sentry about it and Silver Sentry tell him to stop it and capture the bad guy. Turtle Titan complies and he goes to where the robbery is in progress. Turtle Titan gets to where the robbery is and he sees a bad guy with drill for a hand and half cybernetic face. Turtle Titan is in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Turtle Titan." The cybernetic man says sinisterly.

"It's Cydrill the menacing." Turtle Titan says in shock.

"Well, all by yourself, Titan. The Justice Force sends you because you are strong enough to stop me. Don't make me laugh."

"I don't need powers to stop you!"

Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit Cydrill but Cydrill stops him short. He punches Turtle Titan in the face and the stomach causing Turtle Titan to fall. Turtle Titan gets up and he spits out blood. Cydrill laughs at him causing Turtle Titan to growl in anger. Turtle Titan uses his rope to try to tie him up and but Cydrill breaks free and he punches Turtle Titan down to the ground.

"You are the weakest member of Justice Force even Nobody can use his weapons right. Now Turtle Titan it is time to die." Cydrill as he powers up his laser but an electric shock stop him from killing Turtle Titan. "What hit me?"

"I hit you, dude." A voice says seriously. "You're scum to beat up a superhero while he's down so how about some spark bombs.

The voice hands glow to make lightning balls and throws it at Cydrill shocking the villain out. Turtle Titan gets up and uses his three section staff to whack Cydrill off of his feet and Turtle Titan also kicks him in the face. Cydrill goes down and is turned off. Turtle Titan breathes hard and sits down. The voice comes closer.

"Hey, Turtle Titan, are you ok, dude?" The voice asks politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Turtle Titan says gratefully. "So what's your name…Hey where did he go." Turtle Titan looks around for who saves him but doesn't see the person around. "Hey where did he go off to well I better disappear like he did maybe I'll meet him again since next week is February 29."

Turtle Titan goes home and Mikey takes off his costume and he sees all of the bruises he got from the fight. Mikey sighs annoyed knowing his brother are going to ask about them. Mikey smiles knowing he'll meet the person who saved him next week. A week passed when Mikey is on patrol again as the Turtle Titan but this time he's ready for patrol. The alarm in Justice Force goes off again and it is another attack at the same spot the Turtle Titan fought the last time. Silver Sentry asks if Turtle Titan if he needs help and Turtle Titan says no knowing the mysterious person will come he hopes. Turtle Titan goes back to same spots two bad guys.

"Hold it right there…Psyche." Turtle Titan says to both bad guys who are twins with mind powers.

"So Turtle Titan." Psyche One says.

"You have caught us but not for long." Psyche Two says as he and his twin uses their telekinesis on the Turtle Titan causing Turtle Titan to fly but Turtle Titan uses his rope to stop himself from crashing into the wall.

"Not this time. This time I will defeat…" Turtle Titan says as he is put into a bubble. "Hey get me out."

"We will." Psyche One says sinisterly.

"When we seal your doom." Psyche Two says in the same tone.

Psyche both laugh but lightning hits them both and it lets Turtle Titan free from bubble he is in. Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit both Psyche Twins while they are in shock. Lightning comes again and wraps the Psyche Twins as Turtle Titan puts rope around both of their hands.

"Hey, thanks, again…" Turtle Titan says gratefully. "Now who are you and don't go disappearing on me again."

"Well, since I help you out twice, dude, I do owe that." The same voice Turtle Titan recognizes says. "My name is Lightning Rod."

"Lightning Rod, that's sounds cool!" Turtle Titan says excitedly. "Let's take these two to jail and we'll talk more on the roof."

"Nah, how about I meet you on the roof in an hour." Lightning Rod says seriously. "Have to recharge."

"Ok, see you in an hour."

Turtle Titan goes back to Justice Force's HQ with the Psyche twins in hand. He gives them to the Justice Force. Justice Force thanks Turtle Titan and he goes off to the roof of the place where he fought the Psyche Twins and Cydrill. Turtle Titan waits until Lightning Rod comes to the roof. Lightning Rod comes five minutes later.

"Hey, Lightning Rod, what do you look like I never got the chance to see." Turtle Titan says seriously.

"Well, dude, I don't look like the average hero." Lightning Rod says as he comes out and reveals himself. He looks like a short anthropomorphic chipmunk with a meerkat's tail. He has teal green shorts and white sleeveless shirt on top. "See, dude, I'm short."

"No you're not you're awesome." Turtle Titan says excitedly.

"Really, thanks, dude."

"Welcome."

While Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod talk, on the other side of New York where Karai is at Karai is waiting for her new henchman to come. Dr. Chaplin comes in her throne room tell her about his latest invention. She tells him she is not interested yet. Soon her doors open and two people walk in into her throne room bowing down… they reveals to be….

To be continued…


	2. TMNT meets Karai's New Henchmen

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Tyson, Adonis and Lightning Rod

* * *

Chapter 2- The TMNT meet Karai's New Henchmen

They reveal to be two teenagers both male around seventeen years old. The first teen is half Japanese/half American with black ruffled hair with a gray hat on his head, his face is lean but muscular, and his eyes are brown. He is tall, lean and muscular. He wears a striped sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. The other teen is American with short spiky brown hair, his face is lean but muscular and his eyes are hazel, he has a small beard on his just his chin. He wears a green tank top with white jean shorts and black tennis shoes. Karai motion for them to come and they do and bow.

"Welcome. I see that you two have arrive as planned." Karai says seriously to the two teens. "I'm sending you two on an assignment. I want you to find the Turtles' new lair and spy on them for now."

"Yes, Mistress." Both boys obey as they bow to Karai and then they leave.

The two boys go outside and they disappear like ninjas. Both boys end up in near a warehouse. The first teen sets up the equipment as the other teen waits impatiently for the first teen to finish the set up. The first teen sets up everything fifteen minutes later with other teen annoyed with boredom.

"Come on, Tyson, hurry up I want to spy on those turtles that Mistress Karai is talking about I mean I'm ready to fight, brah." The second teen say annoyed to first.

"Shut up, Adonis, I'm working as fast as I can, if you had brain I would be done a lot faster." Tyson says annoyed with Adonis' impatience.

"Hey…I have a brain!" Adonis says annoyed. "So do you see anything with that scope of yours?"

"I do, two people on the roof talking."

Tyson motions for Adonis to come here and Adonis does and he looks and he sees Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod on the roof. Meanwhile Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are laughing at the story that Turtle Titan just told. Lightning Rod starts making tiny spark bombs and then making them blow up into little sparks. Turtle Titan is shocked to see Lightning Rod get up. Turtle Titan motions for him to hold up and Lightning Rod does.

"Hey, where are you going?" Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod.

"I got to go, dude, sorry." Lightning Rod answers seriously.

"Wait, where can I find you?"

"I'll find you, dude, besides you're a big hero of mine."

"Thanks."

Lightning Rod leaves as Turtle Titan sits for a little longer. Turtle Titan decides to leave not knowing that Karai's new henchmen are watching. Tyson and Adonis smile sinisterly and they decide to follow Turtle Titan. Turtle Titan hops across the roofs until gets to one in particular. He stops there and he opens it up and goes down. Tyson and Adonis see this and they come down. They tell Karai they found an opening to the Turtles lair and she tells them to attack as a warning. Tyson and Adonis look at each other knowing what the other is thinking.

They both start to transform. Tyson grew tiger ears and his face began to look tiger like and his hands and feet turn into claws, his body becomes tiger like his fur is becomes bluish gray color with black stripes. Adonis grew scales on his body and his face and body becomes lizard like but instead of lizard like eyes he has demon like eyes. Tyson and Adonis are fully transformed into an anthropomorphic Maltese tiger and mutant/demon lizard man. They open the manhole cover and go inside. Mikey is getting closer to home not knowing he's being followed.

"Wow, I met a new friend, I can't wait to tell the guys." Mikey says excitedly as gets to the lair and he meets up with his brothers. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothin', Mikey, have nice day with your superhero fantasies." Raph says teasing Mikey annoying the orange clad turtle.

"No, I met a new friend and he is also a superhero. And I'm his biggest hero."

"So what is your friend's name?" Don asks Mikey.

"I don't know his real name. I know his super hero name it's Lightning Rod." Mikey says excitedly.

"Lightning Rod? Is he a pole that attracts lightning?" Raph asks in disbelief. "That is lame name."

"It is not and he's a chipmunk with a uhhh…what's name of the animals that watch their home and don't like hyenas?"

"A meerkat?" Don answers as he is looking at Mikey in disbelief as well.

"A meerkat! Thanks! He's a chipmunk with a meerkat's tail."

While Mikey is talking to his brothers, Tyson and Adonis are getting close to the TMNT's lair. They both don't know that there is a silent alarm near the turtle's lair. Adonis steps near it and it goes off. Tyson growls annoyed at Adonis and Adonis smiles sheepishly with Tyson glaring at him even harder. The TMNT hear the alarm sounding and they go out to where the alarm goes off. The TMNT pulls out their weapons and they look around to see who set off the alarm. They see no one there. The TMNT are about to go back when Raph kicked in the shell. It knocks Raph over and the other Turtles are shocked.

"Raph, what happened?" Don asks worried.

"I don't know but I'm going to kick the shell out who did that to me." Raph says angrily.

"We did that, brah." A voice says slyly.

"Who are you?" Leo asks seriously.

"We're your worst nightmare!" The voice says again as the TMNT see a tiger mutant and mutant/demon lizard.

"What the shell?" Raph asks angrily. "Which one of ya kicked me?"

Tyson growls and he pounces on Raph and starts to claw at him but Raph blocks Tyson's claws. Leo tries to help Raph but Tyson claws Leo and scratches him. Leo holds his arm seeing it bleed. Tyson punches both Leo and Raph to the wall. Tyson claws at Leo and Raph but they dodge it but Tyson kicks them both to the wall again. Don and Mikey are fighting Adonis who whacks both of them with his tail. He picks them both up swings them up to the wall. Tyson and Adonis both laugh and they disappear causing TMNT to be in shock.

"They were too fast." Don says worried.

"Yeah but who were they?" Mikey asks worried.

"How'd they find us?" Raph asks annoyed.

"We'll find out soon…" Leo says seriously as the TMNT walk back to their lair as Tyson and Adonis leave the sewer and they walk back to Karai's headquarters.

"We warned them, brah." Adonis says sinisterly laughing.

"They won't be lucky next time." Tyson says seriously walking toward the Foot Building.

To be continued…


	3. TMNT meets Lightning Rod P1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Tyson. Adonis and Lightning Rod

* * *

Chapter 3- TMNT meet Lightning Rod P.1

The Turtles are in their lair bandaging their bruises and claw scratches. Don was finishing wrapping Mikey's arm up. The Turtles are annoyed about what just happened. Master Splinter comes into the room and sees his son hurt and wonders what happened. The Turtles explain what happened to them and Master Splinter understood. Master Splinter explains to them about being aware of their surroundings while out in the city. It is a week later when Mikey gets a message via a spark ball on the roof in his Turtle Titan costume. He knows whom it is from and he follows the spark balls on the roof. He sees his new friend Lightning Rod.

"Hey, Lightning Rod!" Turtle Titan says excitedly.

"Hey, Turtle Titan, what's up? You don't come out every night, dude?" Lightning Rod asks Turtle Titan.

"No, it's only on February 29, every fourth month and…"

"Dude, you need to suggest the nights your out crime doesn't stop just because the Turtle Titan is gone."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed up here during the day."

"Why? Are you some kind of monster? Does your parents not allow you to come out?"

"No, I'm not a monster, yeah, my father doesn't allow me to be out during the day."

"That's messed up, dude." Lightning Rod says annoyed making a spark ball and throwing it into the air. "I mean if your fathers afraid of you getting hurt he should say so."

"Yeah, that what it is…" Turtle Titan says softly knowing his new friend doesn't know the truth about what he really is or the real reason why. "So are you going to busy today?"

"Nah, dude, the Justice Force got all of the villains last night with my help anonymously."

Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod continues to talk not knowing that there are two foot soldiers are watching them. Meanwhile Tyson and Adonis are back in the Foot Building waiting for Karai's new orders. Tyson looks at some familiar to him a picture of his family and thinks about his mother being an army officer and his dad being a supposed Japanese gangster. Adonis on the other hand is playing his electric guitar making all kinds of rock and roll sounds annoying Tyson from his thoughts causing the other teen to unplug the electric guitar from it socket.

"Come on, brah, I was practicing my rock and roll skills!" Adonis says annoyed and plugs his guitar back up again. "Besides, I'm bored."

"Well, be bored somewhere else, I'm thinking." Tyson says annoyed back at Adonis. "I hate it when you play that damn thing anyway."

"You sir, have no taste in music!" Adonis says annoyed to Tyson. "Besides, you…Hello Mistress, I didn't see you come in."

"I see you two are arguing as usual. I want commend you for obeying my orders. It is easier to have spies in normal clothing to watch the turtles than to have foot ninja spying on them." Karai says proudly looking at both boys. "I have another mission for you both one of our foot spies spotted the Turtle Titan with a new ally…"

"Excuse me, mistress, is the other person a rodent with a very weird tail." Adonis asks but turns away to not get hurt for interrupting Karai.

"Yes, I want you two to spy on him as well to see what kind of connection does he has with the Turtles. Attack him and the turtles if see them. I must go and continue my plans."

"What is your plan, Mistress, if you don't mind my asking." Tyson asks curiously.

"It will all be revealed soon."

Karai leaves the room. Tyson and Adonis leave as well. Meanwhile Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are still talking both not wanting say more about themselves even though they want to. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan both hear an alarm go off. Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod would he help him out today. Lightning Rod nods his head yes and he and Turtle Titan finds the source of the alarm. They both find a jewelry store alarm is ringing. They look around to see what has been stolen and they find nothing. Lightning Rod notices something moving he uses his spark balls to light the area. The tiger mutant Turtle Titan recognized pounces on Lightning Rod causing him to scream. Turtle Titan tries help Lightning Rod but mutant/ demon lizard man Turtle Titan recognizes whacks him with his tail.

"Lightning Rod, are you ok." Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod.

"I'm ok, dude, and get off of me, Tiger brain." Lightning Rod says as his Lightning powers starts shock Tyson. Tyson growls and tries to jump Lightning Rod again but he dodges Tyson. "Not this time, Tiger brain. Hey, lizard breath, leave Turtle Titan alone…"

Adonis uses his tail to knock out Lightning Rod but Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit Adonis. Adonis gets angry and he charges at Turtle Titan only Tyson to get to him first. Tyson tries to claw at Turtle Titan kicks him off. Adonis tries to use his tail to stab Lightning Rod but Turtle Titan kicks him toward the wall. Turtle Titan picks up. Lightning Rod and he leaves out the door and vanishes before Tyson and Adonis sees him.

"Damn it, Turtle Titan disappeared." Tyson says annoyed turning back to normal.

"But we know where he's going, right?" Adonis says smiling sinisterly also turning back to normal.

Tyson and Adonis leaves the jewelry store and they try to find that manhole cover Mikey came from. Meanwhile Mikey takes off his costume and carries Lightning Rod over his shoulder in the sewers. Mikey soon gets back to the other Turtles and they are shock to see Mikey beat up again and the fact he brought Lightning Rod to the lair. Mikey puts Lightning Rod down on their couch.

"Mikey, what the shell are you thinking?" Raph says berating Mikey. "You could have brought a bad guy in our lair."

"Raph, he is not a bad guy!" Mikey says angrily shocking the other turtles. "He is the friend I met as the Turtle Titan. He needs help I ran into the tiger mutant and lizard mutant that attack us again."

"Well, I got some bandages and ointment for him." Don says using the ointment on Lightning Rod's wounds.

"I give him some tea to calm him because when he wakes up he'll need it." Leo says going to kitchen and making tea.

Lightning Rod wakes up sometime later and he realizes he is in a foreign place. He looks around to see where he's at and sees Mikey with some water and a towel. Mikey sees Lightning Rod awake and they both scream at each other. The other turtles come into to see what is the commotion is about.

"Who are you, dude?" Lightning Rod asks scared. "And who are your friends that look like you?"

"Well, we're…"

To be continued…


End file.
